A Girl's Turn to Fight!
by Heterochrome
Summary: Hana isn't your typical girl. She is really strong and used to have a tail (until it was cut off). Not to mention how she never fits in with anyone. Well one day, a mysterious 'person' kicks her and she finds herself meeting 6 people who will change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

[Okay you know what? There is so much to tell, yet I don't have that much time. There are people listening to me tell the story and they might interrupt me in the middle of this. So, I will just tell you my story the short way. Or….at least the medium way. Because the short way is _way _too short, at a minimum of two paragraphs if written on paper. Gah! I should just quit stalling and just tell the stupid story, okay?]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an average day for me…or so I thought. So I woke up, sunlight streaming through my window, as it always does. I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Then, I went downstairs.

"Good morning, Hana!" said Tami, my adoptive mother.

"Good morning, Tami! Morning, Jeff!" I said, waving to my adoptive father, Jeff. I have adoptive parents because supposedly, when I was a baby, people found me in the middle of a crater in the middle of nowhere. I've never known my real parents. Just Tami and Jeff.

So I ate my breakfast in the super messy way that I always do. Next, I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my shoes, and headed to school. And that was my last normal morning ever. EVER…

Oops, I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name is Hana, and I am super unpopular. I am also very strong. I have a slight tan, black eyes, and spiky black hair that is goes down to my chin. It's never grown past that point. I live in West City, which is on Earth and I have two friends named Monde and Bani.

Monde has very pale skin, sea-green eyes, and caramel-blonde hair that grows. Bani definitely has a tan, almost black eyes, and shiny black hair that sort of grows. Both of them are adopted, but Monde was found deserted in a cavern, left to die, and Bani was found also in a crater, but at the bottom of a cliff. (Our biological parents were bad people, weren't they?)

We are all very different (aka, I am a year older than them), but we share one thing in common: we're in sixth grade, and we want our knight in shining armor to come to us.

So, as I was saying, I headed off to school. When I got there, it was only ten minutes until the bell rang and I had to get to my first class: literacy with Mrs. Tele. After that was science with Mr. Comput. Next would be French with Mrs. Cipyu. The class after that was math with Mrs. Hardryve. Lunch was after that. Study hall came after lunch. Then, social studies with Mr. Watts came. Next (the best class of the day), P.E. with Mrs. Pixil. Advisory with Mrs. Cipyu was my last class, and then homeward bound.

Before I could go to literacy someone behind me yelled "HEY GOOFBALL!" I turned around and thought, _Oh no._ It was the school bully, Geletina. She always bullies me despite my strength. She's also fixed it so that she's the most popular girl at school. Everybody loves her, except for the poor unfortunate souls she bullies.

She took a step closer to me, and smirked. She was shorter than me, and way weaker. "So, are you going to be late for class?" she mocked.

"Leave me alone, Geletina," I said back. Geletina looked at her punk-style friends, and they all started laughing. "Leave me alone, Geletina," they imitated. While they were distracted I headed down the hall, put my stuff in my locker, and started the last normal school day I would ever have.

Literacy went quite well. We were studying verb tenses (bleh). Science was also okay. We took a quiz over fossils (yuck), and I got an F. French was sort of boring. We were studying classroom objects and forms of avior (eew). Math was the best class so far. We were working on adding/subtracting fractions (someone might as well touch my uvula). At lunch, they were serving chicken patty on a bun with tossed up salad, scalloped potatoes, and milk (I am drooling like a dog). I sat at the table with Monde and Bani and we talked about which boys we liked and which was the hottest. After lunch was study hall, which was super boring. All I did was read (I'm going to hurl). Social studies was cool enough. We were studying ancient Egypt (icky). Then, finally came P.E, the best class of the day. It was also the only class I had with Geletina.

Today, we were going to check our height, weight, and test our strengths. I weighed 200 pounds (I SWEAR THAT I AM NOT FAT! I AM ON A VERY HEALTHY DIET!), and measured 5'2. After all that, Mrs. Pixil brought out a board that was connected to a cord that had some kind of scale with numbers up from 1-10. Mrs. Pixil explained that you punched the board and the scale measured your strength. 1 meant you were a weakling. 3 was a 6th grader's average strength. 5 was the average woman adult strength, and 7 was the average man adult strength. 10 meant you were super strong. She also explained that we didn't have to worry about accidentally breaking the board because she had bought it yesterday. _So I just have to get above 3 and I'm fine_, I thought.

I heard snickering and turned around to find Geletina and her friends smiling behind their hands. "I bet she'll get a zero. No, a negative fifty," I heard them say, and it was obvious that they were talking about me. "Idiots," I muttered under my breath.

"OKAY, ALL OF YOU GET IN A LINE AND PUNCH THE BOARD AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" called out Mrs. Pixil. Everybody hurried to get in line and as usual, I was stuck at the end and Geletina was the first. I was okay with that, considering I hate Geletina's guts. I heard her punch the board and an ultra loud "YES!" She came bounding up to me and put her face directly in front of mine "I GOT TWO AND A HALF! IN YOUR FACE!" (And in this case, it really _was_ in my face.)

It took a long time for all the people to punch the board. Class was almost over when it was finally my turn. When I went up to the board, Geletina and Friends were going to explode with laughter soon. "Go ahead. Punch the board," I heard Mrs. Pixil say. Obediently, I pulled my fist back, not really expecting anything that would make everybody say _WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! _

So, I closed my eyes as I threw my fist forward and felt practically nothing. But the weird thing was that everybody gasped. I opened my eyes to find that the remains of the board that shattered before my feet.

"Ummm…beginners luck, anyone?" I asked nervously.

Before anyone could answer, the bell rang. "OKAY, BYYYEEEE!" I yelled as I ran out the door. Going to my locker, I grabbed my trapper, went up to Mrs. Cipyu's class for advisory with two minutes to spare before the tardy bell rang.

I finished advisory and said "Goodbye" to Mrs. Cipyu. When I went to my locker, I heard a familiar voice say "How could a wimp like _you_ break a board _that_ strong?" I turned around to find (as always) Geletina and her punk friends.

"Maybe I'm not that much of a wimp if I broke it and you didn't," I shot back.

"Don't be stupid, of course you're a wimp. After all, I was holding back my strength when I punched that board."

_Yeah, right,_ I thought.

"I'll beat you up tomorrow. You'll see," warned Geletina as she walked away.

She did _NOT _know how much of a lie that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't know that I would never see my home again. Just because of this walk home. My life would never be normal again. Just because of this walk. (Okay, I bet you're thinking "Just tell me what happened!" Calm down! I'll tell you in just a second!) As I was walking home, I thought about how I had broken the board to pieces. It just didn't make sense! I mean, I will assume that a grown-up could at least put a scratch on that board but me! A sixth grader! Broke the board! I was thinking that when all of a sudden; I heard screaming from everyone around me.

I looked up to find a strange guy twenty yards from where I was standing. He was about my height, didn't have any clothes on, and was completely white. Okay, he wasn't _completely_ white. The top of his head was purple, his shoulders were purple, the top of his stomach was purple, the fronts of his shins were purple, and he had purple lipstick on…wait…_purple lipstick?_ Okay, that was just plain awkward and strange. Anyways, back to the purple and white freak. His pupils were red, though. His muscles looked super huge and his feet were like a lizard's: only three long toes. He also had a long tail about four feet long…wait…_a tail?_ But the worst part: he was walking straight toward me.

I would have thought the lizard guy was a female if a voice (that was very much attractive) behind him hadn't said "NO! HE'S GOING TO GET TO HER! FRIEZA, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before I had time to react to the attractive voice, the guy apparently named Frieza just appeared in front of me. You heard me! He just appeared! Out of nowhere! Then, all of a sudden, he kicked me. Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up, I was flying in the air, going backwards. Nobody was holding on to me, nobody was supporting me. Nope. I was just flying backwards. It was probably from the force of the kick that that Frieza guy gave me._ Omigosh, my stomach hurts sooo much. _I thought. Apparently, I'd been flying a long time, because there were mountains right below me. I could already hear the tourists below asking, "What on Earth is that?" or "Is that an alien?" Already, I felt scared—flying backwards with no signs that I would ever stop.

Eventually, I got bored and listened to songs on my Mp3 player. After I had listened to all songs in my entire collection of albums (and there are, like, fourteen songs in each album), I bought out my emergency chess board game and played against myself (the blacks won). Then, I read my 725 page book which I had barely started and ended up finishing it. Then came nightfall and it was freezing cold, so I kept warm the best I could and slept.

In the morning, I started off by playing games on my Mp3 for a long time. Then, I yodeled for about an hour. I started my book all over again and finished it. When I was about to give up and just die, I felt myself descending slowly. I looked behind me and saw what I think was a canyon. It looked like I was going to land directly inside the gorge. The ground was getting closer with each second. Now, it was only ten feet below me. I braced myself for landing, but it was relatively pain-free. Of course, it scraped my back and it felt like all the skin on my back was coming off, but still, I expected worse.

I had landed directly by a stream, and I was thirsty. So, I took a couple huge, big gulps from the river. When I was done, I sat back down. My stomach growled, and I realized with a start that I was famished. _Well, I can't just hunt for live animal, that's against the law, _I thought. _And I can't get out of the gorge, it's too deep! Well, I'll just have to spend the night. _So, I wandered around the canyon for the rest of the day. Eventually, night came and I hid under a rock, hoping for warmth. The only warmth that actually came was from my emergency sweater that I always keep in my backpack. _I wish I was home. Stupid Frieza, or—whatever that attractive voice had said, _I thought to myself. Miserably, I dozed off.

* * *

I dreamed that there was a huge banquet in front of me filled with chicken wings, rolls, mashed potatoes, French fries—you name the food, and it was there. So, I dug in until all the food was finished. All of a sudden, I saw a silhouette. Then I heard the attractive voice. The voice said, "Come _on_! Don't give up yet! We still have hope!" No idea what that meant but it must be important. Then, a jolt woke me up and it was morning. The voice had been real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_FINALLY_, you're awake!" said a voice, but it wasn't the attractive voice I had heard in the dream. This one was very deep, harsh, and kind of hoarse. I looked and saw…let me describe you this: five guys that would change my life forever. The closest one was a man with black, tall spiky hair that went directly upward, a blue outfit that went over his entire body with white and yellow armor, white gloves, and white boots that had a stripe on top. The second guy looked shorter than me, was completely bald, and had an orange uniform that had a logo written in Japanese on his chest and a dark blue sash. The third guy—or should I say kid, had black, spiky hair that was in a pony tail, had a purple outfit with a red sash, and he looked about my age. The third guy was an extremely tall green man with pointy ears, had a white turban, a white cape (that looked totally awesome by the way), and an outfit under his cape that looked just like the kid's outfit. The fifth guy was a teenager, had light purple hair, blue eyes, a navy blue jacket with a black shirt on it, black boots, and…a sword? Well, the point is, they all looked SUPER awesome. (Although the green guy freaked me out.) Their muscles were huge, their irises were black (except for the purple-haired teen), and these were my first words to them:

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I screamed.

"Calm down. We're not here to hurt you. Just here to talk," said the purple haired guy.

"WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT WITH ME?!"

"Oh, would you just shut up and listen?!" said the man with the spiky hair.

So I shut up and listened to the freaky people. "We're not from this planet," said the (person?) that was green with pointy ears. "Well, actually, nobody but him, him, and him," he said, pointing to the bald man, the purple-haired teen, and the spiky-haired kid. _So planet Earth is being invaded by aliens…finally, _I thought to myself.

"And I'm sure you're aware that you are not from this planet either," said the spiky-haired man.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed.

"Is there anything this girl does that isn't screaming at us?" whispered the bald man to the kid.

"I can't be an alien! I don't have a spaceship!"

"Well, get used to it, because you are!" yelled Spiky-hair. I stared at them all in silence for a minute. Then, the kid spoke. He said, "I can't blame you for being surprised that you're an alien. I mean, my dad was pretty shocked when he found out he was an alien." He took a step closer to me and held out his hand. "I'm Gohan. What's your name?" I reluctantly took his hand. "I'm Hana. And again, who are you people?"

"I'm Krillin," said Baldy.

"I'm Trunks," said Purple-haired-teen

"My name is Piccolo," said Green guy

"And I'm Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race!" said Spiky-hair.

"Um, Vegeta? I don't think she cares," whispered Krillin to Vegeta.

"Shut up!" snapped Vegeta, glaring at Krillin.

This was all too confusing; what the heck was a Saiyan? How on Earth can a guy's skin turn green? How could a person's hair be so tall and spiky? Since when does a prince dress so weirdly (if he really _was_ a prince)? My thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden when a voice said "HEY, YOU CRAZY KIDS! GET OUT OF HERE OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Everybody turned around. _Oh no,_ I thought. There was a tourist group and a guide. _Wait…maybe they could help me to get away from these crazy freaks and take me home! _I was about to open my mouth to speak when Vegeta glanced back at me, outstretched his arm and totally blasted the tourist group into oblivion.

"Father, you don't need to go blasting every tourist group we come across," said Trunks.

"Gee, I wonder what Goku would do if he were here?" said Krillin. _What's a Goku? _I thought.

"Speaking of Kakarot, where is he?" demanded Vegeta. _Wait, Krillin called him Goku, but Vegeta called him Kakarot. What. Is. Going. _On?

"He went looking for Hana, I guess we should raise our power levels now," replied Gohan. Then they all started doing something that I can't really describe, but I'll do the best I can: they put their fists by their waists and a weird energy thing rose up around them and they started screaming loudly. When they finished, I asked "Who's Goku? Who's Kakarot? What's a Saiyan?"

Everybody looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Um…you don't know all that stuff?" asked Piccolo. "I mean, I can understand that you don't know who Goku is, but you don't know what a Saiyan is?" I shook my head, and he did a face palm.

"A Saiyan is a race in space that got wiped out by Frieza a long time ago," said Trunks. "They look like humans, but are super strong, ruthless, and love to fight. And every time they almost get killed, their strength practically doubles. You're a Saiyan yourself, Hana."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was a Saiyan! So that explained why I was in a crater when I was a baby! Unless he was just pulling my leg… "Are you just trying to pull a prank on me?" I asked. They stared at me.

"Trunks _never_ lies. You really _are_ a Saiyan," whispered Krillin to me. "I mean, his father is a Saiyan."

"Okay, who is his father? And who's Gohan's father? Who is _anyone's _father?" I asked. Everybody stared at me blankly. Then, everybody answered my question.

"Um…I never knew my father," said Piccolo.

"I kinda forgot who _my _father was," said Krillin.

"_My _father was killed by Frieza!" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta is _my _father," said Trunks.

"Goku is _my _father," said Gohan.

"And _my_ father was killed by Frieza also," said—wait…who said that? Then I realized with a start: that was the attractive voice that had haunted me in my dreams (okay, not really).

That was when I saw the nicest guy I'd ever seen. He had black spiky hair like Vegeta's, except that it was sticking out in all directions, muscles that looked super huge just like everybody else's, an orange uniform sort of like Krillin's, except it didn't have any logo. Plus, he had a dark blue shirt under the uniform. He also had awesome blue wrist bands, black boots that had a red and yellow stripe. His irises were black, like everybody else (except Trunks). He had a smile on that I can't really describe and I can't describe his facial features because they looked too cool to describe in words. His skin was kinda pale, though, but I didn't care…did I mention just how nice he looked…did I also mention just how big his muscles were?

"Kakarot, you're late!" said Vegeta without taking his eyes off of me.

"Goku, where were you this whole time?" asked Krillin. Apparently, the one named Goku, or Kakarot, or…whatever his name is, said, "Sorry, but I saw a hot dog stand and I couldn't help but to eat a few hot dogs…although I'm still hungry."

"Typical," I heard Piccolo mutter under his breath.

"So, um…what's his real name? Kakarot, or Goku, because I am extremely confused!" I asked.

"Kakarot is a Saiyan, but he has lived on Earth his whole life, so people gave him the name Goku. I call him Kakarot, because it's his _real _name; his _Saiyan _name," answered Vegeta. Okay, so the nice guy has two names…but I'm still wondering which I call him.

"You can just call me Goku. Vegeta's the only one who actually calls me that," says…um…Goku. _[Gasp!] He spoke to me! His voice is sooooooooo cool! _I thought to myself.

"You know, let's just stop worrying about Goku's name and explain to this girl what the heck is going on?!" Piccolo snapped. Then, everybody started explaining that they were the Z fighters and that my Saiyan name was Kale ("Isn't that a boy's name?" I asked. Gohan nodded) and there was this monster terrorizing the universe named Frieza. They explained that their strength alone could not stop him, that they needed _my _help to destroy him and save the universe. But first, I needed to go through some intense training before I actually fought against Frieza. That is why the awesome people struck a deal with Frieza that he would come back to Earth in two years because that's how long it would take to train me. Then, Vegeta said that I would become a Super Saiyan. "What's that?" I asked. Then, they explained that a Super Saiyan was a Saiyan with extreme strength. I agreed to train with them for two years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So, I did. And it sucked. For half of the first year, I sparred with Piccolo 24/7, to stop only for sleep, and food (in _my _case, we had to stop every 10 minutes). Eventually, I owned him easily.

Then, for the second half…I can't really describe what happened, but I was put in some sort of gravity room in…100 times Earth's normal gravity. The point is that it was terrible. I passed out over 9000 times. Good thing everybody had something called Sensu Beans, which restore your strength.

Then, for most of the second year, Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan taught me how to travel extremely fast, fly, shoot ki (energy) blasts, and sense other people's ki (the secret is to not fall asleep in the process of emptying your mind), and to control my own ki; that includes raising and lowering it. They also taught me the Kamehameha, and the Special Cannon Beam, which are the names of pretty strong blasts. They also taught me the Solar Flare, which temporarily blinds enemies in case I need to escape quickly. I caught on pretty easily, but I accidentally owned Krillin in fighting several times in a row. I also beat Gohan and Trunks a lot of times. Then, I could merely give Vegeta a bruise. Then, I couldn't cause Goku any injuries.

For the last week or so, we took it slow. I was able to fight like a real Saiyan now and could beat people up very easily. I was also wearing a uniform nearly identical to Goku and Krillin's, except the colors were different. Instead of orange, the uniform part was blue, and the blue parts were actually green. And the undershirt had long sleeves (believe it or not, I can tolerate heat pretty easily). On the last day, my training was kind of a surprise. You will find out why.

So, I was sitting on a rock, writing in my journal, and this is what I said:

_I have been doing extremely good for the past 2 years and am now a 14 year old, weighing 815 pounds (Gohan says that most of that weight is pure muscle), and measuring 5'5 1/2. I am being trained by Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and …Goku… :b…*drooling *. Anyways, they have been training me for the past 2 years, and it is painful. Ah, well, at least I can beat up Geletina when I get back home. So, I want to talk about the guy which I have my eye on: Goku… :b… he is so NICE! Every time I look at him, I can't really think straight. He takes away all negative emotions in me. Plus, every time he gives me a Sensu Bean, his hands feel so warm and strong. I could just stare at him all day and never get tired. His looks are better than the prettiest guy in the world. His smile is so_

My writing was all of a sudden interrupted when Vegeta said, "Kale, you can stare at Kakarot later, but you need to turn into a Super Saiyan!" When he walked away, I felt my face turning hotter than the sun's center, and sheepishly closed my diary as I ran toward where everybody else was.

When I got there, everybody was standing still and looking at Goku. "What's up, guys? Now you can show me what a Super Saiyan is," I said. Goku nodded and started raising his power level. All of a sudden…awesome stuff happened: a weird yellow energy aura was going up around him, he started screaming his head off, and rocks flew up. But the most amazing thing was…wait for it…wait for it…wait—for—it…HIS HAIR TURNED BLONDE! That's right; his black hair turned the color yellow, the kind of yellow that you only see at sunset. Nothing else in the world existed except Goku and his blonde hair. I noticed that his eyes had turned from black, to a bluish-green. When he caught me staring at him, he smiled his warm, delicious smile. I was so busy staring at him, I didn't notice the fact that I was smiling stupidly and drooling buckets. Then, something hit the side of my face and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The arguing woke me up faster than the Sensu Bean. When I stood up, I heard Vegeta and Goku screaming their heads off at each other in Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta looked a lot like Goku, but his hair had turned a slightly paler shade of yellow, and his eyes had a little more green.

"SHE WAS ONLY SMILING!" I heard Goku yell.

"I SAW WHAT SHE WROTE IN HER DIARY, AND SHE WANTS YOU TO HERSELF, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I AM STRONGER THAN YOU, VEGETA!"

"THAT IS OFF SUBJECT!"

"BUT SERIOUSLY! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SLAP HER FACE?!"

"DIDN'T YOU SEE HER DROOLING?! WAKE _UP _KAKAROT!"

** "WOULD YOU TWO JUST _SHUT UP_?!" **I yelled so loud, I swear that the Earth trembled. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks looked at me, eyes wide in fear.

** "SERIOUSLY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I WAS CAUGHT WRITING IN MY DIARY AND GOT SLAPPED IN THE FACE, BUT NOW YOU TWO ARE DISCUSSING MY FEELINGS ABOUT GOKU?! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY _WORSE_?!" **I was yelling so loud, a rock fell down above where I was standing. I caught it, and crushed it in my hand. Everybody was gawking at me stupidly. Then, Krillin fainted (once again, owned). Trunks even took a step back and tripped over a small crack in the ground. Gohan was inching away from me slowly. I think Piccolo was actually trembling. The only ones that remained still were Vegeta and Goku. They just gawked at me. Then, I turned around and flew off into the distance.

* * *

I flew for minutes, maybe hours. But the weird thing was—_why the heck am I getting away from these guys? _Probably because they were annoying me. Anyways, I flew for a long time. Eventually, I think I actually got to West City. I don't know, because I wasn't conscious of my flight until I actually landed…in front of a random apartment building…in my home town. Then, I started walking cluelessly around town and after a long time; I heard Goku, Gohan, and everybody else's voices close to where I was. I ran to the closest ally there was and they just walked past me. Then, a voice said "Hana?" I turned around and saw: my friends, Monde and Bani.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys!" I hissed. "Don't say my name! They'll hear you!" I was angry at them, but at the same time, I was extremely glad to see them.

"Well, so-ree, Ms. Bossy!" said Monde.

"Hana, where have you _been_ this whole time?!" Bani demanded. _Great, I have to tell them that I've been training in a canyon with the Z Fighters. Daaarrnn…_

"It's a complicated story which I'll tell you about later…that had to do with _those _guys!" I said, pointing outside the ally.

"Who _are _those guys anyway?" Bani asked, peering outside the ally. _Oh, dear_. Now I was supposed to tell my best friends in the whole world who the Z fighters were. Again, _what else could go wrong?_ Maybe I should make something up…

"They are…um…crazy salesmen!" I said. [Why are you looking at me like that, Trunks? I couldn't come up with anything else, okay?]

"Oh, yeah, _sure_! There are crazy salesmen who are calling your name in a worried tone," said Monde sarcastically. "I saw they're faces…and their clothes…who's the guy with the spiky hair?" Was she falling in love with…_oh no_.

"WHICH ONE?!" I yelled, slamming her against the wall. Both my friends looked at me in alarm. "Um…sorry…it's just that I like one of the spiky haired guys," I said, slowly pulling Monde off the wall.

"I'm talking about the kid with the totally epic looking ponytail and cute purple uniform!" Monde said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"You mean Gohan?"

"HE'S _HOT!_" Relief took over me. _Oh, she likes Gohan…she has bad taste in looks, _I thought. Then, very suddenly, Bani just stomped angrily toward Monde, nostrils flaring, steam coming out of her ears. "THAT IS UNTRUE, MONDE, AND YOU KNOW IT! THE GUY WITH THE PURPLE HAIR IS WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, _WAAAAYYYY _HOTTER!"

"You mean Trunks?" I asked. She nodded in a dreamy way, "Trunks…even his name makes me tingle on the inside…" She drooled.

"UNTRUE! GOHAN'S SUPER HANDSOME!" shot back Monde.

"NO! TRUNKS IS!" yelled Bani.

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOKU!" I screamed. Monde and Bani both looked at me. "The other guy with the spiky hair. The one with the orange uniform," I explained. Then, we continued our argument on who's the best-looking.

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOKU!"

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOKU!"

"GOHAN!"

"TRUNKS!"

"GOKU!"

"Um…girls?" said a voice. We all snapped our heads to the direction of the voice, and found Gohan standing in the entrance of the ally, eyes wide in astonishment. "What are you…_doing_?" he asked. Our faces turned red, and we looked at the ground until Monde spoke up.

"Go away! This is none of your business! We are having an argument that _you're _not part of!" she commanded. But I saw her secretly adoring him. Gohan just stood there, not blinking. But there was a slight dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at Monde "I mean, it's not like you're _related _to the people we were just talking about!"

"Um, Monde? He kinda _is _related to the people we were just talking about," I whispered. "He is actually the son of the guy who I think is cute. You know, Goku?" Both Monde and Bani looked at me, then at Gohan, back at me, back at Gohan. His eyes grew wider "You like…my _dad_?"

Our strange conversation was interrupted when a person said "Gohan? Who are you talking to?" The person was Goku. He peeked his head around the corner of the ally. He saw me and said "Oh! There you are Hana! We've been looking all over for you!" Then, I heard Vegeta say "Kakarot, who are you talking to?!" He also peeked his head around the corner of the ally. He saw me and was about to say something criticizing, but then, he looked at Monde, frowned, looked at Bani, and frowned deeper. I heard Trunks ask, "Father, what are you looking at?" He too, looked at what Vegeta and Goku were looking at, saw me, was about to say something, saw Monde, frowned, saw Bani, and I think I saw hearts in his eyes. Even Goku was smiling as he was looking at me. Gohan was totally petrified.

We stayed like this for at least an hour, until Krillin found us and smacked Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan upside the head. He got a huge rock and chucked it at Goku's head (I found out that chucking rocks at his head can be pretty effective).

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS _DOING?!_" yelled Krillin. Everybody looked at the floor except Vegeta. He smacked Krillin on the side of his face.

"Um…this…is…very awkward," I said quietly. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Again, we stayed like that for a long time, until Piccolo found us. This time, we were being dragged by our shirts. I waved goodbye to my friends as I was dragged away. I saw Trunks mouthing to Bani "Call me". Gohan was just staring at Monde. I swear Goku was drooling next to me (cause he was like, pressed to me).

After being dragged by my shirt for at least two hours, my neck started to hurt. Plus the fact that some of Goku's drool had gotten onto me (yes, I know. Imagine how I felt). After a long time of pain and being grossed out, I had to knock Piccolo unconscious. [Yes, Piccolo, _I _was the one who knocked you unconscious, not Vegeta. _Me_. OUCH! No need to hit me!] After he was unconscious, I picked him up and flew off with the Z fighters. Again, we flew for hours. Except this time, it was longer because of two reasons: one, I was actually conscious of the flight; two, I was carrying Piccolo and he's heavy.

When we got to the canyon, it was nightfall, and I remembered something: tomorrow is the day that Frieza is supposed to come, and I'm not even a Super Saiyan yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was morning, and I couldn't get up at all. Partly, cause I really wasn't in the mood of getting beaten senseless by an evil overlord. Another reason was because I had been carrying Piccolo and my limbs felt like pasta (mmmmmmmm…pasta…). The last (and most annoying) reason was the fact that Trunks was next to me chattering on and on about Bani and how pretty she was. For example, "Whoa, did you see her look at me?" or "Man, I've never seen such a beautiful person in my life!" or "She was like and angel…an angel that is not dead, though!" and "How could you _not _think she's pretty? I mean, thinking she's not pretty is like thinking that Vegeta's not cocky and arrogant!"

Eventually, I got a headache. "Trunks, we get it. Bani's pretty. My head hurts," I mumbled miserably.

"Oh, sorry! I just can't help it, she's just so _beautiful_!" Trunks explained. "I might get married someday! Don't you think, Hana?"

"Sure you will," I mumbled in response. He left me alone, at last. Although I felt bad, cause I doubt Vegeta ever takes him to a place where there are beautiful girls, and he finally has an actual crush on one.

I stayed lying down for at least another hour before my headache went away and I got up. But I still felt tired, so I helped myself to a Sensu Bean (they can also keep you full for 10 days). For some odd reason, there was no one around. _Oh, well. They're probably just making up a strategy for fighting with Frieza_, I thought. After stretching and warming up for a few minutes, Goku and Trunks, appeared, talking about Bani and me—wait…_me_? I mean, I know that Gohan likes Monde, I think Trunks likes Bani, but Goku…is it possible? Does he like—?

**_BOOOOOMMM! _**The sound had come from far away. That was when Krillin and Piccolo appeared. Then Gohan came. When he saw me, he looked at Goku, then at me, and winked.

"What the heck was _that_?" I asked quizzically. Goku had his eyes trained on the spot where the boom had come from, frowning a frown that only a hero would frown. The word that he said next made me feel dread bubbling up on the inside.

"Frieza."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the canyon the Z Fighters were in, a purple and white alien stepped out of his ship. None of his soldiers were with him, because he had killed them all while going to Earth. _They don't matter! Besides, it's not like I'll _need _them to destroy Goku and his friends…and that girl! _he thought. Ever since he'd seen the girl for the first time and kicked her, he had had a feeling that just won't go away; a feeling that made him feel…scared. Almost as if she was a threat at all! _No, _he thought, shaking his head. Besides, when he had seen her for the first time, she was a pitiful sight; the only thing remarkable about her was her height. _I will _not _be beaten by a_ girl_! I am…_will be_, the supreme ruler of the universe. Everyone will bow before me, tremble at the mention of my name! _Suddenly, 7 big powers could be felt in the distance. The alien flew toward them.

"Get ready, Goku…to _die_!" said Frieza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[Ugh! Why is _everybody _interrupting me?! Gohan, I knew what Frieza was thinking and all that stuff because I _guessed!_ I'm not _that _poetic and creative…or dramatic! To my story! Next person who interrupts me is eatingdirt!]

"WHAT?! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled.

"And again, she screams at us like crazy again," murmured Krillin under his breath.

Goku kept his eyes fixed on the spot far away. "No, I'm afraid I'm not lying. He's really here."

"Well _I _don't see the big deal about Frieza!" snorted Vegeta. "I mean, his power is barely over Kakarot's! And from the training we've gone through, Frieza will be just a fly we have to swat!" He was probably right. I mean, if Frieza's power level was barely over Goku's, and the fact that everybody, including me had gone through training, and maybe if we just attack Frieza all at once, he will die and I won't have to worry about him ever again! Even if I'm not a Super Saiyan!

"I wouldn't be so sure, Vegeta," warned Goku. "Considering that Frieza likes to fight people separately, I doubt it." Everybody nodded, and I just stared at Goku in disbelief. So if Frieza decides to fight me first, I'm a dead person. Or the other way around: Frieza fighting everyone first and leaving me last to finish me off easier and to not have anyone interfering. Either way, I end up dying in the end.

"Ohhhhh deeeaaaaarrr…" I mumbled under my breath.

Spontaneously, something very unexpected happened. It didn't have to do with Frieza or anything, but out of nowhere, two familiar voices were calling out my name.

"HAAANAAA! HHAAAAANAAAA! HANA!" The Z Fighters and I turned around. Both Gohan and Trunks widened their eyes and I swear I saw hearts pumping in their eyes, for there, about 30 feet away, were both Bani and Monde, running toward me. I flew toward them, and retrieved them.

"No, not those _girls _again," whispered Vegeta.

"Oh, relax, Vegeta. I doubt they'll be here for much longer," answered Krillin. "And…what's so bad about them?"

"YEAH, WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THEM?!" demanded both Gohan and Trunks in unison. Vegeta stayed silent, again, just staring at Monde and Bani.

"Um, guys? Maybe we should speak in private, 'cause this is awkward," I suggested. All people nodded except Gohan and Trunks. They had a look of disappointment on their faces. So, I escorted my friends to a nearby cave and blasted a couple rocks off the ceiling to sit down on.

"So, um…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS _DOING _HERE?!" My scream echoed through the cave walls. "AND HOW ON _EARTH _DID YOU GET HERE?!" Both friends looked at me with bored expressions on their faces for a moment until they said in unison: "We know people."

And (as always) we stayed like this, staring at each other until Trunks and Gohan came and dragged Bani and Monde away and left me alone. They squealed in excitement as Gohan and Trunks escorted them while flying. I stayed in the cave for a little longer, dumbfounded. _"We know people"? Really? They couldn't come up with a better reason? _I was thinking that when I felt a giant power. It wasn't any kind of power I'd ever felt. It was bigger than Goku's, Trunks', Gohan's or Vegeta's. Then the thought dawned on me: _Bani and Monde are there in that area where that huge power is_. I then shot out of the cave. As I got closer to everybody, I saw some person who looked sort of familiar. I also heard Piccolo yell:

"FRIEZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALREADY?!"


End file.
